A New Day
by americanhoney139
Summary: Stevie hasn't been seen by any of the ex-Gravity 5 members. But what happens when she needs help with the one thing she would never give up? What will Zander think of the little miracle he helped create? Will Gravity 5 ever get back together?
1. On Her Own

A New Day

Chapter 1: On Her Own

**The Band Gravity 5 has split—they still hang out though, but Stevie isn't there. Enjoy!**

"Please stop crying Lulu," the 19 year old Stevie Baskara begged. The small 1 month old child had been crying for hours and her mother just couldn't figure out why. Stevie found it hard to be a single mom: having to support a child, go to college, and balance two jobs. Her mother was also there; she looked after the child sometimes, but she wasn't in the best of health. She was having radiation treatment for her breast cancer, and Stevie had to support her with the little she had. The baby in her arms kept crying and whining had been most nights.

And where was the baby's father, you ask. Well, her father was oblivious to the fact that he was a father and was on the other side of the city hanging out with his best friends. Nelson Baxter and Grace King had gotten married after the band's unofficial split senior year. They could've gone on without their bassist and songwriter, even though Kacey had tried to keep them together. Stevie had left without warning and everyone had been worried. They had gone to find her house abandoned, like someone just picked up everything important and left. But over the next year everyone but Kacey, who was in close contact with Stevie, only had fuzzy memories of a bass songwriter in their band.

Back at Stevie's small apartment, she had finally gotten Lulu to calm down. Not that it helped her; she was going to have to get up in a few hours anyway. How much longer could she live like this? She was aware of the fact that, as her friends kept getting higher on the scale of life, she had begun to drop lower and lower until she was at the only place she could afford. It was dirty and there was _plenty_ of 'screaming' going on, wild parties and druggies, but it was the only place she would get without being homeless. She would leave the baby with Lindy sometimes, a nice young woman who lived with her fiancé Kyle in the next room. They weren't bothered by the fact that they didn't have much as long as they had each other.

Stevie longed for the days were she could just call _him_ up, or one of her other friends, and they would be there. Leaving them was the hardest thing she had ever done, and she knew they had looked for her, but she had asked Kacey to tell them to give her some space and not come looking for her. In fact she had just been protecting herself and them from damaging their career.

**So Stevie never had 4 brothers, her dad is dead, and she lives with her mom, who has breast cancer. Please review!**


	2. One Year Later

Chapter 2: One Year Later

**Grace is now Grace Baxter, cause they got married. :) Oh, and sometimes the band still comes together and practices, but they aren't world famous.**

Kacey, Kevin, Zander, and Nelson were in the middle of a band rehearsal when the phone rang. "Mommy! Fone ring!" called a three year old girl as she ran into the room with the ringing object, holding it as if it would explode at any moment. Grace, who had been watching quietly from the side, gently took the phone from her daughter and put the device to her ear.

"Hello" she spoke.

An unknown woman on the other side of the phone rasped "_Is this Kacey speaking?_" Grace pulled the phone away from her ear as if it had burned her.

"Kacey, some old lady wants to talk to you." She handed the phone to her band mate.

"Hello, who is this speaking?" Kacey spoke hesitantly.

"_Kacey… I can't take it anymore. Ever since Mom passed away it's been so hard. Lulu keeps me up most nights and I have to get up early in the morning for work. Please, help me._" Kacey's jaw dropped. Stevie's begging was unusual, it was usually Kacey who kept asking her to leave that place and come stay with her, but she had never wanted to. Until now.

"Guys, I need to cancel practice for today. Come back tomorrow." They didn't say anything; Kacey was biting her lip because of the nervousness she had at seeing her best friend in a year. But confused, they left their instruments and Grace picked up little Susie (her and Nelson's daughter) off the floor. Once they were gone Kacey hurried around the house, getting a rom ready and taking out and out-of-date crib. She left the phone on the counter and rushed to Stevie's apartment.

The building she stopped at didn't look promising. Some windows were boarded up, others shattered, and only a few of the lights were on. Kacey walked up the stairs, avoiding bottles and old cigarettes. 'This is no place to raise a child!' Kacey thought as she reached the only clean doorway in the whole building. She knocked twice and a brunette, with messy, knotted hair and bags under her eyes, opened the door. In her arms was a small baby, barely more than 2 month old, sleeping contently in her arms. She had brown wavy wisps of hair, just like her mother.

"Hey." Stevie said in a strained voice.

"I've packed up. Can you just bring me to the Mother's and Children's Home a few blocks away?" Kacey looked at her like she was crazy.

"No I will not!" Her nostrils flared with her anger. "You are coming home with me." Stevie tried to protest but Kacey just grabbed the plastic bag that held the small amount of her belongings; Stevie could do nothing but follow. With her head down and her arms wrapped protectively around her child, she followed the guitarist out the door, stopping to say goodbye to Kyle and Lindy on the way. She kept protesting as they passed the place she would _rather_ stay, but shut up when they got to the nicer part of NYC. She couldn't sit still, which agitated he baby, who started crying. Stevie pulled down one side of her shirt and fed Lulu until the she stopped crying and went back to sleep. "We're here." Kacey announced happily. She got out of the car and brought Stevie's bag up to her spacious apartment. Stevie went to put the baby in the obsolete crib and sat at the kitchen table, looking unhappy. She didn't want to pull Kacey down with her as she tried to survive being a single mom. "Cheer up, Stevie! You can see the band when they come tomorrow." The brunette paled.

"I can't." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I don't want to see _him_. He probably has some _beautiful_ wife and really cute kids." Tears streamed down her face. "He wouldn't remember me anyway." Kacey shook her head and got the girl some food. _They _would help get her back on track.

**Please review!**


	3. Five Months Later

Chapter 3: Five Months Later

**I've been getting great reviews on this story so thanks to anyone who reviewed! The tension is building…**

Every time the band came over, Stevie would slip out with the baby so she wouldn't have to hear them, wouldn't have to see _him_. But this time Kacey accidentally forgot to tell her they were having rehearsal later than usual. Kacey had let Stevie use the music room for however long she wanted. So there she was, at the mic, singing a song she had written in her spare time: between college classes, jobs, and being a single parent, when they came in. Kacey was sitting on the couch feeding the 7 month old girl from a bottle, but she looked back, locked eye with Zander, and pointed with her eyes to where the sound was coming from.

_I'm trying to understand_

_That her taking you away_

_Is a part of some master plan_

_That's supposed to help me see_

_What I need to be_

_All on my own…_

_But it still hurts_

_That you're not here_

_But it still hurts_

_That you don't care_

_And it still hurts_

_That you'll never be_

_What I need you to be…_

_What I need you to be for me_

It was a sad song with a haunting melody that brought tears to Grace's eyes. Nelson wrapped his arms around her in comfort, squishing their daughter between them. She squirmed out from their sandwich like hold and ran off in the direction of her playroom, which was now Stevie's room. "Kacey, what's going on?" Zander asked, confused.

"Who's the baby? I didn't know you had a kid." Nelson looked from her to the child. Susie stumbled in on chubby legs and grabbed her mother's leg.

"Mommy, where play room?" she asked. Grace looked to Kacey, who pointed to the music room. They all walked to the door, which was opened a crack, and listened.

_It's getting harder everyday_

_For me to stay here_

_And not run away_

_The only thing keeping me_

_Is hoping you'll come back_

_And save me from what I've become_

_Because it still hurts_

_That you're not here_

_Because it still hurts_

_That you don't care_

_And it still hurts_

_That you'll never be_

_What I need you to be…_

_What I need you to be for me_

"She looks really familiar…" Zander squinted at the girl who was immersed in the song. Her wavy brown hair was hanging limply around her face, hiding it from view. She was thin and pale, but was slowly filling out.

"She should!" Kacey hissed quietly. "You're the one who made her what she is!" Grace, Nelson, and Kevin looked confused as they all listened.

_I'm hoping and I'm praying_

_That if I change my ways_

_You'll come back_

_And you'll say…_

_I'm sorry it hurt_

_When I wasn't here_

_I'm sorry it hurt_

_That you thought I didn't care_

_And I'm sorry it hurt_

_That I wasn't me_

_That I wasn't what you needed_

_That I wasn't what you needed me to be_

"I don't even know her!" he hissed back.

"Yes you do! I'll prove it. After she finishes this song." Kacey glared at him.

_Oh, whoa_

_O, oh, oh_

_But all that's just a dream_

_You'll never come save me_

_From all this hurt_

_It'll still hut_

_Cause you're not here_

_And it'll still hurt_

_Because you don't care_

_And it'll still hurt_

_Cause you'll never be_

_What I need you to be_

_What I need you to be for me_

The woman's voice cracked on the last note and Grace started forward to comfort the girl she might or might not know. Everything was so confusing right now. Kacey held her back and, with Stevie's child in her arms, she went to the singer. "Hey Berry, you okay?"

She nodded at Kacey's question, still crying, and took Lulu from her friend.

"Hi Lulu. How's mommy's little girl?" The baby's eyes opened and she gurgled, taking one of her mother's fingers and putting it in her mouth. Zander watched from behind the door with his other band mates, and Grace, as his memory brought him a fuzzy picture.

"Hey Stevie," Kacey put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "can you sing me that song you wrote with-"

Stevie put her hand up.

"Don't you dare say _his_ name. It's enough that I have to be reminded I had to carry the child he never wanted. I'll sing, but then I'm done singing… _Forever_." Kacey nodded, understanding sympathy in her eyes.

_I'm going over, I'm falling free_

_Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

_I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be_

_I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_

She finished singing and took the gurgling child. "Happy now?" she asked Kacey. The dark skinned girl smiled and wrapped the fragile girl in her arms. On the other side of the door it was as if everyone had seen the same ghost. A memory floated through all their minds simultaneously. **(The Talent Show where they sing Only You Can Be You)**

This scene ran through everyone's head until Grace broke down. Nelson tried to wrap his arms around her but she dodged and ran into the music room. The blond jumped, jarring the baby and making her cry. "Stevie?" Grace whispered. Stevie, in tears, nodded and the blond girl enfolded the girl in a hug.

"Nelson, get your ass in here! It's really her!" The blond haired man ran into the room and hugged all three girls.

"Mommy?" Grace felt a tug at her shirt. Looking down, Stevie saw what looked like a mix of both Grace and Nelson. With long dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and an unsure smile, Stevie knew she was looking at their child.

"This is Mommy's friend Susie, Auntie Stevie." Nelson swooped up his child as she squealed happily. Stevie felt herself tearing up again. Lulu would never have that same bond with her father. Her father didn't even know she was _alive_.

"Is she yours?" Kevin asked, gently taking Lulu from Kacey, who had been cooing to her gently.

"Yeah, her name's Lulu." she said quietly, fearing that if she spoke any louder her voice would crack again.

"So who's the lucky father?" Nelson asked in jest. Kacey punched his arms and gave him her death glare. He was about to say something to defend himself, but he was Stevie's demeanor go from slightly happy to totally inconsolable. She took the baby from Grace, who had taken it from Kevin, and held her to her chest as she rushed past a confused and slightly angry Zander, and hurried back to the sanctuary of her room.

**I just wanna say that I did NOT write the song. I got it from a fellow story writer. luvjonasbros wrote this song, and her story for Camp Rock "Abandonment" is really good to check it out! And stupid Nelson for being a dumbass! Review!**


	4. Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

"What'd I say?" Kevin whined stupidly. Kacey slapped the back of his head, which made Grace break out into a fit of giggles. Zander slowly walked into the room, frowning.

"Well, who's the dad of her kid?" he asked, his tone forced and his blue eyes icy.

"He's in this room…right now." Kacey stared at him, before going to check up on her friend. Grace decided to tag along, not wanting to be in the room in case it was Nelson.

"Well I've stayed faithful to Grace ever since we started dating, so it wasn't me," Nelson said.

"Yeah, man, and I would never move in on a friend's girl," Kevin said as they both glared at the man who _might_ have gotten their 'sister' pregnant as a teen.

"It wasn't- Oh God!" Zander slapped a hand to his face and pursed his lips.

"So it was you…" Nelson accused.

"I swear man, we used protection and everything. If I had known she was, I would have proposed to her right then and there. I didn't see any of the signs." His eyes got a faraway look.

_Stevie wrapped the thin black sheet over her naked body. She slipped off the bed, leaving the other occupant to sleep. She didn't regret last night, but the feeling of bile in her throat was too hard to stop. She rushed to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. The noise woke the other occupant of the bed, who groaned and searched with his hand for the other warm body. Finding nothing, he shot up, put some boxers on, and followed the noise. What he saw was not a pretty sight. Stevie had tears slipping down her cheeks as she put last night's dinner into the toilet bowl. Zander got a hairband and put her hair, damp with sweat, into a messy ponytail. He rubbed her back until she could throw up no more. When she was done, and he had helped her wipe her face with a washcloth, she leaned against the cold wall, exhausted._

"_Berry, are you okay?" he asked his girlfriend, voice filled with concern. She nodded and moved so that she was curled up in his lap, the sheet the only thing blocking skin-to-skin contact. "I think it's just the flu." she reassured, intertwining her fingers with his. _

_He took care of her for the rest of the week, before she said she was fine. After that they had rarely seen her at school. Three weeks from when she had gotten sick, he had gathered the band and went to her house. They had found everything in place, tea still boiling on the stove, but no one was home. It was empty. Zander was crushed and…_

"Make him leave! I won't be in the same house as him! If he won't leave, I will." He heard her screaming. Her voice sounded strained and even though he hadn't heard her voice in years, he could tell she was crying. He ignored Nelson and Kevin trying to stop him and walked into her room, which had previously been the playroom. Kacey and Grace nodded, knowing they needed some time to talk.

Zander's heart broke when he saw the brunette curled up in a ball on the bed, the baby beside her. She buried her face in the pillow. "Why'd you leave Stevie? I could have helped raise her." Her head shot up at the sound of his voice and she reached for the closest thing, a vase of wilting daisies. It crashed into the wall behind him, some of the shards of pottery sticking into the plaster wall behind him, splattering dirty water and dead flowers onto the floor. The noise made the baby wake up.

"I left because most of the time, when a guy gets his girlfriend pregnant he leaves. I didn't want that to happen to me, so _I_ left."

Zander looked shocked. "Why would you-" She interrupted him, pulling the crying infant to her chest.

"I was scared Zander, okay. It happened to my mom and look how my family ended up, either dead or in prison! I didn't want that to happen to Lulu."

"When did you find out?" he gently sat on the bed, but when he reached out a comforting hand she shied away.

"Two weeks before I left… That's why I didn't come to school. I would sit all day in the bathroom, crying and trying to hold any food I could get down. It was horrible!" She rocked the baby back and forth in her arms, whispering and cooing to it. Lulu soon fell asleep in her arms and she sighed. She started humming and Zander found that he leaned lose enough he could make out her worlds.

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When a storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every nit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside you heaven_

She placed the child in the outdated crib and motioned Zander to follow her. When they got outside the room in the hallway, she slid down the wall and let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry you thought I would leave," Zander told her sincerely.

"I- I was terrified Zander. I didn't know what else to do, so I left." she whispered. He nodded and she asked "Can you get Kacey and Grace?" Zander nodded and left her. Soon the girls were leaving, going on a shopping trip, as Grace said "Stevie needed desperately," which brought a small smile to her face.

**So Stevie and Zander have talked, but they haven't fully resolved anything. The song was Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood and I felt it a good lulluby if slowed down. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. The Letter

Chapter 5: The Letter

**I'm almost done with this story, only a few more chapters to go. This chapter is kinda sad, then happy at the end. **

While the girls were gone Nelson took care of Susie and Kevin moved the crib into the living room so they could watch both the baby and TV. Zander went into Stevie's room, thinking he could help out by cleaning up the mess that remained from the flowers. He also made the bed and fixed the nightstand, where he found something curious. What he found was a note, addressed to him in her handwriting. His heart almost stopped as he opened the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Zander,_

_I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry if this hurts you. But if we continue what we have, I could screw up your whole career. I'm pregnant Zander, and it's entirely fault. I can't stay here where everyone knows me as _the_ 'good girl'. The 'good girl' would never have been so stupid. Not that I regret what we did, but that I was stupid enough to think that nothing bad would happen to me. Because everything seems to happen to me, mostly the bad stuff. I've left because I don't want to damage any hope you guys have as a famous band._

_But before I end this goodbye letter, I just wanted to remind you that I love you. I love the way your eyes light up when we write new songs. Or when you get into the music when we play/ when I close my eyes I see your face, and I realize how lucky I am to have gotten detention that day. Please don't forget about me as you move on with your life. Find another girl and have a great life with her._

_ Love,_

_ Stevie 'Berry' Baskara_

_P.S. If the baby is a boy I'm naming him Max. If the baby's a girl, I'm naming her Lulu._

_P.P.S I love you with all my heart and I won't forget you._

"Zander, you okay buddy?" Nelson asked as he came into the room. Kevin was sitting with Susie and watching the Diddly-Bops. Zander looked up, tears welling in his eyes.

"She wrote me a letter, but she never gave it to me," he said. Nelson took the letter and Zander put his head in his hands.

"Whoa…" Nelson said, collapsing beside him. "I feel for you, bro." They both heard a cry emit from the living room.

"Hey sweetie. You missed mommy didn't you?" a soft cooing voice that Zander immediately recognized as Stevie's. He shot up, taking the letter from Nelson, and going to stand in front of the chestnut haired girl.

"Berry, why didn't you give me this?" he asked, showing her the letter. She handed the baby to Grace and read the letter, biting her lip. Tears fell down her cheeks and stained the paper.

"I wanted t, but I- I could find it. I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

"Don't cry Stevie, I'm here now," Zander wrapped her in his arms and sang that song that always made her feel batter, one that made the band a stronger unit. The rest of the band joined in, both the hug and the song.

_So sign me up_

_And I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up_

_Just count on me anytime_

_And if all your walls break down_

_I'll be the last one standing_

_Just call me up_

_'Cause if you need a friend tonight_

_I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on_

_And if all your walls break down_

_I'll be the last one standing_

Tears ran like rivers down Stevie's cheeks as her old band mates surrounded her in a hug. Susie, seeing her 'aunt' in tears, wrapped her body around Stevie's leg. When she calmed down everyone but Zander pulled away. Grace picked up Susie, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and said goodbye to everyone. Both she and Nelson had to go into the office early tomorrow and Susie was staring to get cranky. Kevin left with a shout that he was going to grab a bite to eat before he headed home. Kacey and Zander locked gazes and he silently communicated that he wanted to be alone with Stevie. Once Kacey went out, going to see her boyfriend Justin, Zander guided Stevie to the couch with a gentle hand.

His worn, calloused fingers wiped the tears off her cheeks. She leaned into his familiar hand and sighed. "I missed _this_ Zander. I missed _us_, but I didn't want to screw up your career." She looked up at him, her soft brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Damn it Stevie! I don't care about my career, I care about _you_." He pulled her to his chest and she clung to his shirt, her tears staining his blue shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly and slowly she began to calm down.

After 5 minutes of comfortable silence a cry rang out from the bedroom. "Our daughter seems to have a strong pair of lungs just like her mum (**her singing, not what you think!**)." Zander kissed Stevie's head before letting her get up. She brought her daughter to the couch and left her in the small bouncy chair for Zander to watch. She made a bottle of warm milk and brought it back over, taking the baby back in her arms and fed her. Zander reached out and pulled Stevie back into his arms. "I wanna have both my girls in my arms." he said at the brunette's questioning look.

She shook her head sadly. "What about you beautiful wife? And your amazing kids?"

He didn't say anything, just took her hand and led her to the full-length mirror in the hallway. Stevie pulled Lulu to her body, self-consciously covering herself in shame. "Stevie, don't cry." He wiped the tears from her face.

"I cant. I'm ugly. Please don't make me stand in front of the mirror and see how horrible I look," she pleaded with him but it came down to naught.

"No, I don't want you to see the ugly woman you _think_ you are. I want you to see the beauty standing in the mirror." He wiped the tears off her face.

"But it doesn't matter Zander. You have a wife and kids. Please tell her that I'm very happy for her. She married a wonderful man."

He stared at her in shock. "Do you see a ring on my finger?" he asked angrily, showing her his hand, which was devoid of rings at all. She shook her head sadly.

"No, but you can do better than me Zander. A single mother with a very young child who needs to be supported constantly. But don't worry; Lulu will grow up with the stories of hoe great her father is." She tried to walk away, letting a veil of hair cover her face, blocking Zander from seeing the tears. She was sick and tired of crying, but it was as if she had the whole ocean inside her tear ducts. He tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear before tilting her chin up so she had no choice but to look at him. But she closed her eyes; she couldn't look at him. This was the hardest thing she had ever done since leaving him for the first time. But now she was letting him go, letting him walk away from her pain and suffering; he would have a great life without her.

"She'll also grow up knowing how strong her mother is. Cause I _will_ be there." She looked up shocked.

"Zander-" she said sharply. "your girlfriend?" Her tone was icy, but her lower lip trembled.

"You want to know the real reason I wanted you to look in this mirror?" he asked sharply. She didn't respond. "It's because I wanted you to meet my wife… and my beautiful child." He knelt down in front of her and pulled out a velvet purple box. He popped open the top to reveal a simple golden band with a small diamond in the center. Stevie gasped. "Stevie, ever since you left I haven't given up hope. Kacey told me not to look, to give you some time, but if I hadn't found you soon, I would have gone looking for you." He smiled, and it warmed her heart. "I don't want to ever let you go again Berry. I've been waiting for so long for this moment." He stood up and their faces were barely inches apart. Lulu gurgled in Stevie's arms, unaware of what was going on above. "Will you marry me Stevie Baskara?" He brought his lips to hers. She was too shocked to kiss back, but it felt so welcoming and familiar that she slowly reacted, recuperating the kiss. He pulled back after a minute, letting them both catch their breath. Lulu grabbed one of her mother's fingers from her stomach and began teething on it.

"So what do you say, Stevie?" he asked. Stevie slowly nodded her head, before tears (of joy this time) slipped down her cheeks. She put teddy down in the crib and ran into Zander's open arms, kissing him with as much passion and love as he had been holding in for the past year. She sighed when she felt his body react to her body on his. He led her to the bedroom for a night of reacquainting themselves with each other.

**I hope everyone loved this chapter! There is one more normal chapter after this, then a couple of chapter that are really just song lyrics, then an** **epilogue! Berry is another of Stevie's nicknames. I got it from the Perfs calling her Looserberry, but just Berry sounded cute.**


	6. Temporary Amnesia

Chapter 6: Temporary Amnesia

**So in this chapter Stevie forgets where she is and who she's with. It's like she doesn't remember anything at all. But it's cute and there's a funny part at the end. Hope you like it!**

The next morning Kacey found Lulu sleeping contently in the crib, which had not been moved from beside the TV. When she went to check on Stevie she was shocked at the sight. Under the blue-green covers of the bed, Stevie and Zander were sleeping softly. Zander had his arms wrapped around Stevie's waist from behind and she had her head leaned back against his chest, using it as a pillow. They looked so cute together (**thankfully she couldn't see under the covers!**) but Kacey closed the door quietly and went to sit with the baby and watch TV.

Stevie woke up feeling more at home then she had in a while. She slowly turned around in her half-asleep state and, when she opened her eyes, found herself face to face with a man's chest. Not remembering the events from last night, she shot up and quickly covered her exposed chest wither arms. The movement made the other occupant woke up slowly. What he saw was an angel looking down at him in fear (**he's still half asleep**). As his eyes adjusted to the dull light of the room he saw Stevie almost hyperventilating. He reached out and rested his hand on her leg, trying to calm her down, but it only made her jump and hiss, "Don't touch me." He looked up to see a small sickly green glaze at the edge of her irises. Something was wrong.

"Berry," he reached out to pull her back into his arms, but she shied away. She whimpered in fear, only one man had ever called her Berry and he probably thought she was dead.

_Stevie felt like she was walking through a dark forest. Fog rolled over the dead logs and leaves. It was so dense she could only see the light coming from the light far in front of her. From every direction, shadowy hands reached out and ripped through her red nightgown. Beady red eyes glared at her, waiting for her to make the wrong move. She struggled against the talons, until a flash of light blinded her and she put her hands in front of her face to protect her. The dark creatures wailed and whined in pain, scampering away from the bright light. When the brightness receded, Stevie looked up to see a man standing in the glowing halo of soft light. It was __**him**__; he was here to save her. She stumbled and tripped over roots and hidden branches, but with cuts and bruises, she fell into his open arm. She felt him lifting her towards the light and let herself be saved. He was her guardian angel, saving her from the dark forest._

Zander watched as Stevie seemed to go into a trance. Everyone in a while she would flinch and whimper. "Stevie…" he called out, putting his arms around her. She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her, concern etched on his face.

"Zander?" she reached out to him, letting her arms leave her chest. His eyes never left her face, even though she was now fully uncovered in front of him.

"Berry, it's me. Don't you remember?" he brought her down beside him on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking against him. "Shh… shh. I'm here Berry, everything's gonna be fine." He felt the tears on his arm as he rubbed her back in a soothing gesture.

"It happened again, didn't it?" her voice was unstable and she had to take deep breaths to stop herself from breaking down again.

"What happened, babe?" Zander asked, continuing to draw patters on her naked back.

"I forgot what happened right?" her voice shook with fear. Zander rubbed the ring on her finger, before bringing it up to his lips and kissing the small band.

"Yes," he told her. She fought back tears but failed miserably, sobbing into her fiancés chest.

"Sometimes it happens when I sleep. Not all the time. Ever since…" she trailed off sobbing. Zander stiffened, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

"Before what happened, Stevie?" he asked, running his hand comfortingly through her hair. "I need to know."

"It had something to do with Lulu's birth. The doctor said somehow something in my brain snapped when she finally came out. And it hasn't been right ever since that day. I couldn't afford the surgery, so I'm kinda stuck with it. But it doesn't happen all the time, just some nights," she mumbled against the crook of his neck.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion, she knows, because his head is now resting on hers. "How do you remember?"

"You save me…" she whispered into his neck. "I'm walking through a thick lack foggy forest. _Things_ try to reach out and grab me. But you're there… you're always there." He kissed her forehead and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until her sobs became sniffles.

"I'll always be there Stevie, for you and for Lulu."

Her head shot up. "Lulu!" She scrambled to put on her PJs and before Zander could even slip into his boxers she was out the door. "Lulu, honey!" she knelt over the baby, Zander right behind her.

"Avert your eyes Grace! Avert your eyes!" Kacey joked as she led Grace, Kevin, and Nelson through the door. Grace giggled as Nelson covered her eyes and Kevin put his hand over Kacey's. Nelson thanked his lucky stars Susie was with a babysitter and wasn't here to see the sight in front of them. Zander was standing very close to Stevie, in only his boxers. He showed both guys his middle finger between pointer and ring finger.

"Read between the lines," he hissed as he turned back to his girlfriend (they had never _officially _broken up, and he still referred to her as that, even though she was his fiancée now) and she turned around. "Can I hold her Stevie?" he asked, hesitant to hold his child for the first time.

"Well it is your child too… so I guess." she teased, a true smile on her face, the first one in years. He took the baby gently in his arms and Lulu opened her eyes sleepily, blinking a few times. Hazel met fatherly brown and a tear found its way down Zander's cheek. "Hey, baby girl," he whispered, stroking her head and watching her gurgle in his arms. "Daddy's very sorry he missed the first 7 months of your life. But your mother… your mother was such a strong woman. I'm so glad I found her again." Stevie hugged him around the waist from behind and brushed her short amount of hair away from her daughter's eyes. The other band members watched the adorable scene that looked like it should be on the Lifetime Channel unfolded before them. Grace and Kacey 'aww'ed against their respective boyfriend's chest. The scene was filled with love and all the beautiful things that come with parenting.

**So a cute scene! Fluff and a little funny at the end. Almost a tear-jerker for me. Please tell me how you like it, because I haven't been getting many reviews, which makes me sad. Love y'all who have stayed faithful. Only a few more chapters 'til the wedding so stay with me! The next few chapters will be songs mostly but some story part too.**


	7. Never Again

Chapter 7: Never Again

**So before I go on with this chapter, I just want to say that during senior year at Brewster High Grace and Justin (the guy from **_**How to Rock A Party**_**) were still together. But after Stevie left they had a big fight at he cheated on her with Molly and they split. Nelson was Grace's shoulder to cry on and she realized what she wanted had always been right in front of her, all along. So Nelson and her had started dating and eventually engaged then married then Susie came along. Kacey and Kevin just fell into a relationship after so many years of being friends. (**_**Grace and Nelson sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage.**_**) They still haven't told that particular story to Stevie yet.**

"Okay guys, even though I was busy I still had a small amount of time to write songs. Grace, since I didn't know you hadn't broken up with Justin yet, I wrote a song." Nelson tensed, but Grace squeezed her husband's hand in reassurance. "But I could see you were getting fed up with him and his alibis. I knew he was going to break your heart, so I wrote a song to get back at him." She instructed Grace to stand in front of the main mic. The blond sang from the sheet of lyrics as the other band members played their parts from their music pieces. Stevie and Kacey sang backup.

_I hope the ring you gave to her_

_Turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_You think of me _(Grace blushed as Nelson growled)

_I would never with bad things_

_But I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell?_

_By the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

_Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Gimme that Sunday school answer_

_Try and make it all OK_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew_

_Exactly what you would say_

_And don't say you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

_If she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes_

_And he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Gimme that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew_

_Exactly what you would say_

_And don't say you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew_

_Exactly what you would say_

_And don't say you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again_

"That was amazing, Stevie!" Grace hugged the brunette. Stevie gave a small smile that widened as everyone in the band circled her in a hug.

"If that was done in your spare time, then I wanna see what you do in your regular time!" Zander joked but Stevie's face scrunched up.

"I didn't have any regular time. Between classes, jobs, and the baby I was happy just to get at least 5 minutes to myself." Zander immediately wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"From now on, Berry, I'll make sure you have time to write those amazing songs that are stuck up in your head."

**This is just the beginning of the song lyrics chapters. This song was **_**Never Again**_**by Kelly Clarkson. But then comes a concert and the wedding! Please review, I'm waiting on reviews. Sorry guys but that's the way I'm working now. Hopefully more people review!**


	8. I Hate Myself For Losing You

Chapter 8: I Hate Myself for Losing You

**So this chapter stars right where the last chapter ended. I'm going to be doing that for the next few chapters, because I don't want to bore you with all the songs in one chapter. Please tell me if you have another idea! The song is **_**I Hate Myself for Losing You **_**by Kelly Clarkson. For all of you who don't like her, this is the last one I use. The parenthesis around italics is when Kacey and Grace sing backup.**

_Previously_

_Zander immediately wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "From now on, Berry, I'll make sure you have time to write those amazing songs that are stuck up in your head."_

She gave him a peck on the lips before standing in front of the main mic. "I have more songs actually. I have two for me, one for Kacey and one for Grace, but you already heard that one. Then I made a song for the lullaby my mom used to sing to me for Lulu; I actually wrote two for Lulu but the other one is for when she's older. I couldn't really write a song for the guys." The men nodded and Stevie took center stage, right where she belonged.

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying doesn't seem so cruel_

_And oh- I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway, anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seein' it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here _(A small tear fell from Stevie's cheek)

_Got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

_Cause every time I think of her with you_

_It's killing me inside and, _

_Now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

_From the loneliness _

_Of livin' without you_

_And oh- I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew (I wish you knew)_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seein' it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_And oh- I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through oh-_

_And oh- I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway, anymore (more) no!_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seein' it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here_

_What do you say when everything is said_

_Is the reason why he left you… in the end_

_How do you cry when every tear you shed_

_Won't ever bring him back again (again)_

_I hate myself for loving you_

"Wow, Stevie, that's harsh." Kevin wrapped a comforting arm around his 'sister'.

**Short chapter that is mostly lyrics. Please forgive me!**


	9. Haters

Chapter 9: Haters!

**Hilary Duff is coming your way! **_**Haters **_**is her song, but I thought it was perfect for Kacey. She went from being a Perf (a hater) to Gravity 5 (the anti-haters). If anyone agrees with me, do tell.**

_Previously_

"_Wow, Stevie, that's harsh." Kevin wrapped a comforting arm around his 'sister'._

She turned towards Kacey. "Okay, Kacey, it's your turn. You'll like this one." Kacey smiled widely as Stevie asked. "Would you sing?" Stevie pulled away from the mic and Kacey confidently walked up to it.

_Don't spit on me and shame yourself_

_Because you wish you were someone else_

_You look so clean but you spread your dirt_

_As if think that words don't hurt_

_You build up walls no one can climb_

_The things you do should be a crime_

_You're queen of superficiality_

_Keep your lies out of my reality_

_And when you're nice it's just a pose_

_You're one of those…_

_Haters!_

_Traitors to the human race_

_Haters!_

_What a drag_

_What a waste_

_I'd like to see them disappear_

_They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters!_

_Haters!_

_Haters!_

_Spinning a web that's hard to see_

_Of envy, greed and jealousy_

_Feeling angry but you don't know why_

_Why don't you look me in the eye?_

_You want my friends_

_You want my clothes_

_You're one of those…_

_Haters!_

_Traitors to the human race_

_Haters!_

_What a drag_

_What a waste_

_I'd like to see them disappear_

_They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters!_

_Haters!_

_Haters!_

_Different life form_

_Different species_

_Broken promises and treaties_

_Talkin' bout exterminating_

_Not the haters_

_Just the hated…_

_You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind_

_But you've still got your eyes on mine_

_Your best friend's got her eyes on yours_

_It all goes on behind closed doors_

_And when you're nice it's just a pose_

_You're one of those_

_Haters!_

_Traitors to the human race_

_Haters!_

_What a drag_

_What a waste_

_I'd like to see them disappear_

_They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters!_

_Haters!_

_Haters!_

_Haters_

_Laters for the alibis_

_Haters!_

_Any shape_

_Any size_

_I'd like to see them disappear_

_They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters!_

_Haters!_

_Haters!_

_Haters!_

"Amazing! Again!" Stevie blushed at Stella's comment.

**Hope you like it! I really thought that song fit Kacey perfectly, so that's why I chose it. Please review!**


	10. Shadow

Chapter 10: Shadow

**In this chapter you will learn of Stevie's cousin, who is older and lived with her and her grandmother. Stevie calls the girl her sister because they were so close. Her parents left when she was six; her mom died and her dad went to jail. You'll learn who it is at the end! And it can't be Lulu, because she's the baby. The song is **_**Shadow **_**by Ashlee Simpson.**

_Previously:_

"_Amazing! Again!" Stevie blushed at Kacey's comment._

"What about the other song for yourself?" Grace asked. Stevie blushed, but stepped back up to the mic.

_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out and running away_

_Somebody listen please_

_It used to be so hard, being me_

_Living in the shadows_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending dream_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

_All the days collided_

_One less perfect then the next_

_I was stuck inside someone else's life_

_And always second best_

_Oh, I love you now cause I realize_

_That it's safe outside_

_To come alive in my identity_

_So if you're listening_

_There's not much more to me you haven't seen_

_Living in the shadows_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending dream_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

_Mother, sister, father, sister mother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

_I've got more than anyone should_

_Oh, my life is good_

_And the past is in the past_

_I was living in the shadows_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt cold to me_

_I'm living in a new day_

_I'm living it for me_

_And now that I am wide awake_

_Now that I can finally see_

_So don't feel sorry for me_

_Don't feel sorry for me, don't feel sorry for me_

_Living in, living in the shadows_

_Living in, living in a new day_

"I didn't know you had a sister," Grace sat next to Stevie where she had fallen to the floor. Stevie leaned against her friend and nodded.

"She was my cousin actually, but I considered her my sister. Alyson Stoner," she clarified at her friend's questioning gaze. "But she was in a car accident and the doctors told me she died in the hospital. She was amazing and I miss her." Stevie and a band had a moment of silence, before Lulu started crying again.

**So now you know who her cousin/sister is, yay! But don't worry, she makes a reappearance. And you will also learn why she did what she did. Hope you review!**


	11. Inside Your Heaven

Chapter 11: Inside Your Heaven

_Previously:_

"_But she was in a car accident and the doctors told me she died in the hospital. She was amazing and I miss her." Stevie and a band had a moment of silence, before Lulu started crying again._

Stevie made to get up but Zander hurried and fed the baby warm milk before bringing her into the room. Her mother put her in the bouncy chair and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy's gonna sing you the lullaby song now." The baby gurgled happily. "This one's for you baby."

_I've been down_

_Now I'm blessed_

_I felt a revelation coming 'round_

_I guess it's right, it's so amazing_

_Every time I see you, I'm alive_

_You're all I got_

_You lift me up_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_When we touch, when we love _(Stevie looked at Zander, a light pink tint on her cheeks)

_The stars line up_

_The wrong becomes undone_

_Naturally, my soul surrenders_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams as in your eyes_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_When minutes turn to days and years_

_If mountains fall, I'll still be here_

_Holdin' you until the day I die…_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When the storm blows your way…_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Oh yes I do_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

Lulu gurgled along as her mother sang the last note. When she was done Zander and Stevie took her back to their room for some 'family time', which made the other four smirk. "Did anyone else notice the ring on her finger?" Nelson asked, feeling like such a girl.

"No!" gasped Kacey.

"Stevie! Zander! Open up!" Grace shouted as they banged on the door. The two inside smirked and before laughing and continued to blow raspberries at Lulu.

**This is the last chapter before the Epilog Parts 1 & 2!**


	12. Together Again

Chapter 12: One Year Later (2013)

Her breathing was staggered. Her hands shook as she put her earing in. She was scared, no, try terrified, of what was about to happen. Suddenly two hands gently massaged her shoulders. The tension and flowed out of her like water. Her head leaned back against a warm, comforting chest. "You'll do great, Berry." Her nickname rolled off his tongue like honey.

"I'm scared Zander," she whispered, her voice hoarse. Her reached down and interlaced their fingers, turning her around. She rested her head on his shoulder, and took in the clean scent of him.

"Is she okay?" Stevie heard Kacey ask Zander.

"She's fine," he replied.

The manager announced "On in 5" and Zander sighed before looking down sternly into Stevie's brown eyes. "I know you are worried about Lulu. But she'll be fine with Lindy and Kyle (Stevie had begged until Zander had agreed to get them a better place). And they will be watching from the TV; she can see how much her mother rocks the stage. I love you, Stevie, and if you don't do it for Lulu, do it for me."

She had tears in her eyes, which he wiped away from her eyes. "I love you too," she said quietly.

The manager called them to get into position on stage. The lights dimmed, fans screamed, and Stevie smiled. This was why she had started singing in the first place, why she had wanted to start again. They were singing all of the songs she had written, including one the band had written together. There was even one that she had found hidden behind the only picture of her parents and her. _Sticks and Stones_ was the tittle, and she had written it in middle school, one about not being beaten down by bullies.

**(Now imagine the scene in the first episode, but at Madison Square Garden. Grace has joined the band and plays the guitar. She has never done a concert before.)**

They played songs from their newest album _Together Again_, released earlier that year. The last song they played was one that always tore at Stevie's and Zander's hearts. They started out slow, the music then becoming faster.

(_Stevie _**Zander**_** Both**_)

(Stevie was on one side, with a spotlight on her, while Zander started out on the other. Stevie walked with her head down towards the center of the stage but made sure to stay away from when, who was reaching out towards her.)

_Boy it's been all this time_

_And I can't get you off my mind_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_I stare at your photograph_

_Still sleep in the shirt you left_

_And nobody know it but me_

(Stevie wiped real tears off her face; this song always made her think of the time she wished he was with her. She moved closer to Zander and sang out to the crowd.)

_Every day I wipe my tears away_

_So many nights I've prayed for you to say…_

_I should've been chasin' you_

_I should've been tryn' to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things _

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

(Now the spotlight changes so Stevie was in the shadows while Zander had the spotlight. Grace, Kacey, and Nelson, who had gotten a moveable keyboard, surrounded him playing slowly. Zander looked out at Stevie, a heartbroken look on his face.)

**My friends think I'm movin' on**

**But the truth is I'm not that strong**

**And nobody knows it but me**

**And I've kept all the words you said**

**In a box underneath my bed**

**And nobody knows it but me**

(Zander smiled a sad smile as his other friends gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, whispering fake words of encouragement. Stevie looked at him sadly, acting as if he was only a shadow.)

**But if you're happy **

**I'll get through somehow**

**But the truth is that **

**I've been screaming out…**

**I should've been chasin' you**

**I should've been tryn' to prove**

**That you were all that mattered to me**

**I should've said all the things **

**That I kept inside of me**

**And maybe I could've made you believe**

**That what we had was all we'd ever need**

(They came together in the middle, but never touched. Stevie stared up at Zander with a loving gaze as he started the last chorus. They sang back and forth, putting as much emotion as they could into the song.)

**I should've been chasing you**

_You should've been tryin' to prove_

**That you were all that mattered to me**

_Oh, you should've said all the things_

**That I kept inside of me**

_And maybe you could've made me believe_

**That what we had, girl**

_**Oh what we had, **__what we had_

_**It was all we'd ever need**_

(Zander finally took Stevie's hand, intertwining their fingers. She smiled up at him as he wiped a tear from her cheeks.)

_**It was all we'd ever need**_

After the concert the band was celebrating backstage. They boys gave their respective wife girlfriend, or fiancé a celebrator kiss and they all did their 'keep it down' Gravity 5 motion Stevie had made up.

"Guys, that was awesome!" Grace cried out happily. Tonight, after many months of perpetration, Grace had finally joined the five in concert. Stevie smiled, happy to be back among old friends.

"Let's go celebrate!" Kacey prompted, the others nodding in agreement. Kevin wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way out the door, leaving the other two couples to smile happily.

"I'm so glad she found someone, someone who's been her friend forever. I guess she finally took off the blinds. I thought she was gonna grow up and live alone with thirty cats!"

Grace chuckled as both girls cried out an indignant "Hey!" Stevie put her hands on her hips.

"At lease I don't have a husband with girl hair!" Nelson shook his head as Grace ran her fingers through his hair softly. "I like his hair. Men in the 60s used to have their hair like this, and it was considered attractive."

Zander gave a hearty laugh as Stevie smirked and said, "Yeah, that was in the 1960s, not 2012."

"Guys are you coming?" Kevin called from the hallway. He was always thinking about his stomach. They yelled back an affirmative and walked out together. It was a perfect ending to a perfect concert.

**So that is the last lyric chapter before the wedding! Hope you review, because the more reviews I get the faster I write! The song was Lady Antebellum's _All We'd Ever Need._ I hope that you guys udnerstood that what was in the pparenthesis were Stevie and Zander's stage directions.  
**


	13. Weddings & Drama

Chapter 13: Wouldn't It Be Nice If We Were Married? _Yes It Would _(2014)

**The wedding is here people! I hope you like it. Some drama in the middle but cute fluffiness. Lulu acts so cute in this chapter, but I just want to tell you that Lulu is more of a tomboy who doesn't really like dresses. **

"Lulu, come back! Mommy needs to put your dress on!" Stevie called as her 3 ½ year old daughter ran happily away in only her dipper. Before she could run after her, one of her bridesmaids held her back. "Stevie, let her go. Kacey can get her dressed; we need to get you in your dress." Grace was dressed in a brown floor-length gown with some white lining around the waist and bust. Kacey was in a similar dress. Stevie herself was wandering around the extensive dressing room in only underwear and a bra, but it didn't really matter to anyone. They were all girls and friends. Stevie passed Kacey who was trying to get Lulu into a pale pink dress, past 6 year old Susie and Stevie's friend Lindy putting flower petals in different baskets; one for her and one for Lulu. Grace put Stevie in the bathroom and told her to get dressed. The brunette laughed and locked the door.

The dress hung on the wall, looking beautiful even without a body inside it. She gently lifted the dress off the hanger and maneuvered it over her body. The drop sleeves of the dress hung on her shoulders. The corset-like top hugged her body in just the right places. The sweetheart neckline didn't show too much of her bust, only enough to make the dress look sexy. The ballgown skirt swirled as she walked. She went over to the counter and put a light coating of makeup on. Her hand brushed up against a silver box, There was a note on top.

_To: My Dearest Stevie_

_From: Your Loving and Faithful Fiancé_

She gently opened the card.

_I'm sorry I didn't get to give this to you last week. Please, baby, tell everyone I tell them good luck. I love you now and forevermore. Tell Lulu if she doesn't behave, Daddy won't let Auntie Kacey give her any sweets until we come back. I love you, Soon to be Mrs. Robbins._

_ Love,_

_ Zander_

_P.S. Have I mentioned that I love you today?_

Stevie giggled at her soon-to-be husband's cheesiness. He was still trying to woo her, even though they were getting married! She opened the box to find a bass necklace, like the one you might get at Claire's, but this one was solid (not plastic), hand painted, and on the back it was engraved _Gravity 5_. She smiled lovingly and slid the necklace on. There was a banging at the door, interrupting the brunette from examining herself in the full length mirror. She unlocked the door to see all her bridesmaids (Kacey, Grace, Lindy) and flower girls (Susie, Lulu).

"Oh…"

"My…"

"GOD!"

"Mommy, look pretty." Lulu ran to her mother and gently touched the whimsy material of the skirt. Stevie smiled and held her daughter's hand.

"I see Stella finally got you in that dress." Lulu frowned.

"Don't like dress." Stevie and her bridesmaids shared a knowing smile. Susie came over and handed a basket of flower petals to Lulu. As the Grace and Kacey moved towards Stevie, Lindy helped Susie explain what they were going to do to Lulu. The brown haired child looked up at the older girl in awe, as if she was the smartest 6-year-old in the world.

"Stevie, you look amazing!" Kacey complimented the brunette, who blushed. "I bet he's gonna faint even before you say I do."

Grace's eyes examined every small detail that was Stevie. "What's this?" Her hand reached out to gently touch the necklace.

"Zander gave it to me. He left it in the bathroom." Kacey smiled and pulled out her own necklace. It was the same kind of necklace but instead of a bass it was a microphone. Grace also brought out a necklace, where a guitar hung. And on the back of each were the words _Gravity 5_. Stevie smiled.

"What about the guys?" she asked.

Kacey nodded. "They just don't wear them unless it's a concert. Kevin says it's because wearing a necklace too girly to wear it all the time."

Stevie's smiled widened and they all laughed before Susie came over a held out Grace's cellphone for her. "Daddy's on the phone." Grace thanked her daughter and took the phone. After a minute of talking to Nelson she hung up and told them the limo was outside. They all rushed to finish getting ready and made it out to the limo. Nelson was sitting inside waiting for them; Grace and Susie crawled over to him, one sitting on each side. Stevie got in and Lulu was situated in between her and Kacey. Kevin was sitting in front with the drive, but called out a hello to his girlfriend.

"You look beautiful, Stevie. Zander is going to…** (He would have said he's going to die, but Lulu would have taken it seriously. Just for all of you who were wondering what he was going to say.)**" he looked to Lulu, "he's going to love it.

"How are you feeling? Are you nervous?" Kevin asked the chestnut haired woman from the front.

"Nervous and excited at the same time," she told him. He nodded in understanding. Lulu took a small book from Stevie's baby bag and held it out to Kacey, who took it and started reading.

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman. She lived near a small town in the countryside of France. Now, this woman was very unhappy. Her friends all lived far away and she had never known her parents… _Stevie tuned Kacey out; not to be rude but because she already knew the whole story by heart, having read it to Lulu multiple times.

Zander was standing nervously at the altar. Since Stevie's parents were deceased, as was her grandma, Kevin and Nelson were both going to walk her down the aisle. They had both taken on the role of big brother, especially when Zander and Stevie had started dating. Lulu considered his band mates to be her relatives because they had always been around as long as she could remember. When the piano started playing the wedding march Zander proudly watched his daughter throw petals down with Susie next to her. They stood off to one side as Kacey, Grace, and Lindy walked down the aisle. They walked over to their side to reveal the most beautiful sight Zander had ever seen. Stevie walked down the aisle, arm in arm with both Kevin and Nelson and, when they reached the altar, both stepped away when Zander took Stevie's hand. Kevin stood behind him across from Kacey; Nelson stood across from Grace, and Kyle took his place across from Lindy. But the small amount of people at the wedding noticed Kevin, who had won the Rock-Paper-Scissor game to be best man, was standing on the step by himself, an empty place for the Maid of Honor. Stevie had wanted her cousin/sister to be the Maid of honor, but since she was _dead_, Stevie had left the place empty out of respect. That, and she couldn't choose between Kacey and Grace. Lindy didn't care so she didn't want to be the MOH.

Stevie took Zander's clammy hands in hers as the ceremony started. They had gone no more than five minutes before an older curly haired woman came rushing in through the oak doors followed by a man with spiky black hair. The woman looked like an older version of Stevie. She was breathing heavily but she ran to mid-aisle and stopped. "Blue Berry?" she questioned. Stevie paled and squeezed Zander's hand tight. That had always been the nickname her cousin gave her. As a kid, Stevie had always been eating blue berries.

"Aly?" she breathed. Without warning the brunette in the wedding gown rushed back down the aisle in tears; it was a god thing she hated mascara, because the tears would have made it run. The sisters embraced in the middle of the church. "I thought… I thought you were d-dead." Stevie cried into her cousin's shoulder. Alyson whispered soothing words to her younger sister until she managed to calm down.

"I'm sorry. But I was sixteen at the time and thought my life was horrible. I had no parents, an old lady looking after me, and an extremely annoying sister." Stevie stuck her tongue out at the older woman, who laughed. "So I thought if the doctors told you that I was dead, you wouldn't come looking for me. I moved to L.A. and got into acting. That's where I met my amazing boyfriend of 6 months, Taylor Lautner." She pulled away from Stevie and wrapped her arms around the waist of the black haired man.

"You're from that movie Susie loves, aren't you?" Susie came over at the mention of her name. Some people who were at the wedding had started to leave, seeing as the service wouldn't start or restart soon. When the six year old girl saw the star from Camp Rock she squealed and ran up to Alyson, hugging him and screaming "OMG it's Caitlyn!" (**Taylor hasn't started Twilight yet, but Alyson did Camp Rock**). Nelson eventually had to restrain his daughter. Lulu came over and hid shyly behind her mum.

"And who's this little cutie?" Alyson knelt down to eye-level with the kid. Lulu shook her head and held her mom's hand tighter.

"Let's get on with the wedding!" someone shouted. Stevie took her sisters hand and led her to the empty space across from Nelson.

"Be my Maid of Honor?" she asked and her sister nodded. "Absolutely!"

Zander and Stevie clasped hands again and Kacey held Lulu back from running to her mother. When the vows were said, both found their mouths very dry.

"Do you, Stevie Baskara, take Zander Robbins to be your husband? In sickness and in health? In good times and in bad? In poor and in rich? Do you promise to cherish above all others?" the pastor asked. Stevie gulped. 'This is it!' she thought. 'I'm going to marry the man of my dreams!' She looked up at Zander to see a fearful look in his eyes. She squeezed his hand in comfort.

"I-I do." She stuttered over the words. The priest turned to Zander, who really just wanted to get to the kissing part already, but looked like he was going to pass out.

"Do you, Zander Robbins, take Stevie Baskara to be your wife? In sickness and in health? In good times and in bad? In poor and in rich? Do you promise to cherish above all others?" the pastor repeated his words to Zander. He looked across at the most beautiful person her had ever seen.

"I… I…" Stevie looked up at him, and the love in her eyes and her dazzling smile gave him the strength to say "I do." The blond let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. This was it, they were married for life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest turned to Zander and smiled, knowing he had just wanted to kiss her the whole time. "You may kiss the bride." Zander smiled at Stevie and leaned in.

They shared a small smooch before Lulu finally wriggled out of Stella's hold and ran up to her parents. "Mommy, uppy!" she held out her small hands towards her mother, but it was her father who lifted her up. She wrapped her chubby arms around his neck and snuggled into his strawberry blond hair. He didn't want his little girl ruining her mother's beautiful dress. Alyson came over and looked from the newlyweds to the child in Zander's arms.

"Mommy? Don't tell me you were a teen mom Olive!" Alyson cried unhappily. Taylor put a calming hand on her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah…" Stevie looked wary as she told her sister. "Alyson don't be mad… Since you left all this bad stuff had been happening to me. Until the band… I was friendless." Alyson's eyes softened and she hugged her cousin until she screamed Uncle.

At the wedding reception, which only consisted of a few families. Zander's family; Alyson and Taylor, Kacey and her family plus Kevin and his family; Kyle and Lindy, and both Grace and Nelson's family, and the new family. Once pictures were taken and toasts were made, Stevie leaned over and helped Lulu feed herself mac & cheese. Kacey placed a hand on Stevie's and shooed Stevie and Zander to the dance floor, where they met for their first dance as life partners. Zander wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed together as the slow beat drifted through them. He leaned down and kissed her longingly. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "Later," she whispered. "We have to keep it G rated. Kids," she reminded him. Both parents looked over to see Lulu smiling happily, dancing on her Uncle Kevin's feet as he carried her across the room. Susie was dancing with Taylor, who had been so kind to give her a dance while Nelson and Grace swayed next to Lindy and Kyle. After a while Kevin put Lulu back in her seat so he could dance with Kacey.

Soon it was time for cake. Zander and Stevie walked over to see their 3 ½ year old daughter taking fistful after fistful of cake and shoving it into her mouth. One who side of the cake was almost all cake and no frosting. "Cake," Lulu beamed, giving her mother a messy smile. All the adults laughed at the innocence of the little girl. Stevie took her daughter wiped off the mess of cake and frosting with a clean napkin. Grace took her hand as Stevie went back to Zander holding his hand as they cut the cake together, on the side that wasn't ruined by a sugar-hungry three-year-old. Zander got Stevie a piece and then took one for himself. He fed her a piece of his cake, and while she was supposed to do the same thing, she took some frosting and wiped it on his nose. Everyone laughed as he put one on her nose too, before kissing it off. She did the same for him.

After the wedding reception Zander scooped Stevie up, bridal style, and put her in the limo. Lulu watched sadly as her parents drove off into the sunset without her, she just couldn't comprehend the fact that they would come back to her. But they did, a week later after their honeymoon, happy to see her again and be her parents.

**Sadly this is the last chapter of A New Day. But I thank all you lovely people who reviewed at all. Please review and tell me what you thought! I am not planning on writing a sequel, but if anyone has an idea, please PM me.**


End file.
